


Soft drugs

by WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drug-Induced Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021
Summary: Накуреный Рей постоянно доебывается до Тренера
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 4 - Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Soft drugs

Ночка выдалась та ещё. До полуночи Рей дежурил на ферме, сверяя все накладные и товар на отправку в точки продаж. Позже ездил с Майклом налаживать связи с новыми китайцами, а потом составлял компанию в баре. Отписавшись Тренеру несколько раз подряд, он пожелал спокойной ночи и велел не волноваться за свою задницу. Так что Рей вернулся домой только под утро, почти трезвым, но дошедшим до крайней стадии всратости. Он бросил пальто и ключи посреди коридора и прошёл в гостиную.

— Дорогой, я наконец-то дома.

Ответа не последовало.

Вокруг торжественно царила предрассветная тишина, и Рей вместе с окружением погрузился в глубокомысленное молчание. 

Спустя пол часа на первый этаж бесшумно спустился сонный Тренер в любимой пижаме и темно-синем халате, заботливо подаренном хозяином дома. Он затормозил у островка на кухне и осмотрелся в поисках чего-то. Рей в это время утопал в своём охрененно удобном диване, перетянутом нежнейшей кожей теленка, и рассеяно гладил подушки.

— Что это здесь?

— Это я. Решил покурить, чтоб лучше спалось.

Судя по расслабленной позе, ему тут было охуенно — он добил последний косяк и бросил истлевший окурок в пепельницу к остальным. Тренер, спросонья наблюдавший это безобразие, тихо охуевал, но старался не подавать виду.

— Ну да, уже шесть утра, самое время, — недовольно проворчал Колин под шум кофемашины. Он не был в восторге от наркотиков, даже таких лёгких как марихуана, но прямо об этом никогда не говорил. Потому что уверен — Реймонд Смит взрослый мальчик и сам вправе выбирать, как ему расслабляться. 

Только один момент серьезно напрягал: у Рея под травкой раскрывалась нездоровая активность. Он любил обнять Тренера сзади, обхватить за талию, горячо дышать в шею, наваливаться всем телом, запуская руки в штаны. Тренер мог в этот момент заваривать себе кофе, не пролив ни капли, со стальным спокойствием размешивать две ложки сахара, читать новости, строчить смс. Прекрасный, ласкающий слух аккомпанемент из стонов, всхлипов и агрессивного сопения преследовал до самой спальни. Обычно Рей сдавался через несколько попыток, позволял стащить с себя одежду, уложить в кровать и подоткнуть одеяло. Отчего-то в это странное утро механизм понемногу давал сбой.

— А босс твой знает, что ты накуриваешься в сопли?

Рей что-то неопределенно фыркнул в ответ.

Тренер опустился на свободную половину дивана и устала потёр глаза. Впереди его ждали пять сдвоенных тренировок и лекция у новичков. Тело ещё наполняла утренняя усталость, мышцы были приятно расслаблены. Если Рей собирался воспользоваться его состоянием, то нашел лучший момент, чтобы заползти ладонями под резинку белья. Рассчитывал ли он найти утренний стояк или это были приставания без обязательств, Тренер выяснять не собирался. Шлепнув по обнаженной руке, как родитель нашкодившего ребёнка, он не позволял слишком заигрываться. Ему нравился секс и нравился мистер Смит, просто с трезвым спать намного интереснее, чем с обдолбавшимся. 

Иногда Рей мог быть чересчур настойчивым: лез к нему в душ, прижимался мокрым телом, с волос и кончика носа стекала вода, а взгляд оставался абсолютно отбитым и расфокусированным. Он улыбался нежно и целовал все, до чего мог дотянуться. Так дерзко и развязно, что Тренеру не по себе становилось от этих его выкрутасов.

Тренер точно не помнил, в какой момент согласился съехаться окончательно. Рею это было на руку, потому что регулярно похищать его из спортзала было жутко неудобно — их провожали шесть пар любопытных глаз. Сначала Реймонд подъебывал пацанов и обещал вернуть батю до закрытия клуба, но привозил только на следующее утро — немного помятого, зато довольного.

Сейчас думать об этом было странно. Казалось, все произошло много лет назад, хотя вместе они всего четыре месяца. Четыре месяца и двадцать дней, если быть точным. Тренер знал, потому что Рей вел ежедневник и записывал важные события и годовщины. Между днем его рождения и номерами карапузов значилась дата знакомства, выведенная красным маркером. 

Ему все это было по душе.

Мысли лениво копошились в голове и заставляли тормозить больше обычного. Он и опомниться не успел, как Рею удалось отобрать у него кружку с кофе и занять собой колени. Смит едва прикусил, вылизал и потерся бородой о щетинистую скулу Тренера — следом потянулся шлейф горькой полыни и возбуждения. Хотелось задвинуть все дела в долгий ящик, устроить отгул, чтобы поваляться в кровати до полудня. Взять Рея тоже очень хотелось. Как следует обнять, растереть каждую мышцу в твёрдом литом теле Диониса британских полей.

— Эй, Колин.

Черт. Если он звал по имени, значит пробило на душевные разговоры. Вторая стадия угашености, первой были неловкие приставания и грубые намеки. Потом все это перетекало в мокрые признания, а на третьей Рея вырубало, как лампочку. 

Тренер закрыл глаза и опустил руку ему на поясницу. Приятный хлопок под руками мялся, открывая доступ к коже.

— Моя смена начинается, твоя подходит к концу.

— Это был тяжёлый день. Иногда так бывает.

Тренер сонно прикрыл глаза и заклевал носом. Почувствовал тёплое прикосновение на щеках.

— Не засыпай. Могу забить и тебе, у меня осталось.

— Нет, спасибо. Мне просто необходимо наладить режим сна, отдохнуть как следует. В последние пол года я мечтаю взять неделю отпуска и съездить куда-нибудь, где тепло и солнечно. Тело просит песочка и пина коладу.

— Стариковская фантазия.

— Да неужели? Но ты-то у нас мастер оригинальности.

— Да. Если бы я мог выбирать из всех своих фантазий, то остановился бы на той, где ты трахаешь меня без презерватива, — Рей выглядел и звучал максимально нетрезво. Он лениво щурился, а в покрасневших белках глаз угадывались лопнувшие сосуды. Он обхватил ладонями лицо Тренера и прошептал чуть тише, — Может, несколько раз подряд.

На последних словах Тренер почти подавился. Еще очень пожалел, что не заварил себе ромашки. Потому что накуренный Рей превращался в адское чудовище, способное уболтать на любую бредовую идею. Сейчас высказанная вслух мысль не казалась бредовой, она казалась желанной и абсолютно больной. Именно поэтому так странно было услышать ее от Рея. О сексе без презерватива Тренер мог мечтать, грезить в своих фантазиях, но вот чтобы так сходу предложить — никогда. До сих пор это оставалось табу, которое никто не смел нарушать.

Все высказанное Реем заставило резко собраться мыслями. На смену сонливости пришёл жар и трезвость. 

— Сейчас мы остановимся на том, что я отнесу тебя в постель.

— Не хочешь терять времени? Я тебя понял.

— Нихрена не понял, ты идешь спать. А я вернусь в спальню только тогда, когда ты будешь сладко храпеть, отвернувшись к стене.

— Ты хоть расслышал, что я тебе предложил? Это почти признание в любви.

Тренер расслышал. Так громко и четко, что теперь жалел об этом каждую секунду. Стоило обезвредить бомбу до того, как рванула, а он попал прямиком в зону поражения. Впервые в жизни он серьезно задумался о том, чтобы применить на Рее «поцелуй в ушко» и завернуть в кокон из одеял до своего возвращения.

— У меня такого никогда не было, — он переходил черту, которую давно не решался пересечь. Длинные пальцы путались в узле галстука, попытка расстегнуть манжеты и стянуть рубашку тоже потерпела фиаско. Рей под шишками становился чрезмерно тактильным, но слишком упоротым, чтобы самостоятельно избавиться от одежды. — Ты будешь первым.

Тренер перехватил его запястья и прижал к пояснице. Ситуации это мало чем помогало — у Рея все еще оставалась голова, не затыкающийся рот и возбуждение, упиравшееся в ширинку. 

— Я готов стать первым, кто выбросит все твои конопляные запасы.

Несмотря на свою амёбность, Рей проявил чудеса манёвренности и вывернулся из захвата.

— Твою мать, не знал, что это может быть так горячо, — Рей облизнул пересохшие губы и хотел ощутить во рту чужие пальцы. — Иногда думаю о том, как было бы охренительно круто принять тебя сразу в двух местах одновременно. Давай сделаем это прямо сейчас.

«Пиздец, это гребаный пиздец» думал Тренер. Приличных мыслей у него не нашлось. Все отмазки, которые он мог бы использовать, казались тупыми или неважными. Пересилить желание пойти на поводу у Рея и пресечь этот горячечный бред оказалось титанически сложно. Светлая борода приятно щекотала поверхность кожи и отвлекала.

— Прямо сейчас ты примешь только воду с лимоном и абсорбент. Этот разговор мы оставим на потом. Мне нужно на работу, а тебе — проспаться.

Рей покачал головой, выражая категорическое несогласие со всем, что там надумал Тренер.

— Я не хочу спать, мне нужен душ и чтобы ты снял свою пижаму. Избавься от нее, — он гладил хлопок на груди Тренера и не мог остановиться, — Кто вообще спит в пижаме, Колин?

— Ты не ночевал дома, так что я немного замерз и оделся.

— О.

Решимость нетрезвого Смита напоминала бросок хищника. Он уже полностью оплел Тренера своими конечностями и готов был сожрать прямо на этом широченном диване посреди гостиной. В целом, он не имел ничего против, кто он такой, чтобы запрещать Рею брать то, чего тот хотел?

— Раздень меня. Быстрее, давай, Колин.

Тренер снимал с него один предмет за другим, попутно оглаживая все складочки на мятой рубашке. Отметил, что чёрное белье как-то особенно хорошо обтягивало все достоинства Рея. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока тот не остался в одних носках. Их снимать он отказался. Обнаженный Смит выглядел потрясающе. Тренер видел его во всех позах, но все ещё удивлялся как в первый раз.

Рей барахтался в руках, подставляя спину и лопатки под теплые прикосновения. Трогать его было приятно, даже слишком хорошо. Хотелось уложить сверху и наслаждаться, ощущать его вес, тонуть в утренней ласке. Он неловко потерся о бедро, недвусмысленно намекая о своих желаниях.

— Можно мне сделать это у тебя на коленях?

Конечно да, ты можешь делать это где угодно. У меня на коленях, в душной раздевалке зала, в тесном туалете бара. На любой поверхности, где я потом смогу тебя выебать.

Слова вертелись на языке, но Тренер не смог произнести их вслух, словно это он сейчас был накуренным до усрачки. Выдал в ответ только задушенный стон, который с трудом походил на согласие.

Рей заставил облизать ему пальцы и обхватил собственный член, принимаясь двигаться слишком нетерпеливо и жестко. Может, ударившее в голову возбуждение заставляло его торопиться. Спустя несколько минут он весь покрылся испариной и часто дышал, но так и не смог кончить.

— Что-то не получается. Наверное, перебрал с травой.

Рей уткнулся лбом куда-то в основание шеи и агрессивно сопел в ямочку между ключиц. Тренер тяжело вздохнул — времени в запасе оставалось все меньше.

— Давай-ка я попробую.

Тренер сбросил его со своих колен так, что Рей столкнулся спиной с диваном, и влажная кожа неприятно липла к обивке, а подушки проминались под весом и скрипели от всей этой возни. 

Рей, замерев, наблюдал, как двигались мышцы его горла, когда Тренер брал в рот головку и опускался ниже. Хотелось зарыться в его отросшие темные пряди на затылке, потянуть ворот старой футболки, упираться ладонями в сильные плечи, пока он размашисто вылизывал по всей длине, задевая самые чувствительные точки.

Он точно знал, как Рей любит: поддеть языком уздечку, оттянуть кожу вокруг и сосать достаточно сильно, пропуская все глубже в себя. Колину нравилось, что Рей снизу становился податливым и горячим, стонал раненым зверем и пытался забросить ноги ему на поясницу. Он подхватил Рея под колени и позволил положить щиколотки себе на плечи. Если бы они делали это стоя, ноги подвели бы еще в первые пять секунд.

Почувствовав, что осталось недолго, Колин уже собирался заканчивать весь этот фестиваль посреди гостиной, но Рей остановил и потянул к себе. Тренер послушно отпустил его бедра и вытер губы. 

— Что-то не так? Мне казалось, тебе все нравится.

Ладонь Смита, опустившаяся ему на пах, довольно четко обозначила проблему.

— Рей, какого хрена.

— Доставай. Свой. Хрен. 

И Тренер достал. Притерся кожей к коже, обхватил оба члена широкой ладонью, размазывая по всей длине слюну и сперму. Колин думал о том, что позже он обязательно возьмёт выходной. Или отпуск. Разрешит Рею сделать все, чего тот пожелает. Если бы он только знал, сколько фантазий на его счет скрывал Тренер. Он хотел его связанным и беззащитным, хотел долго растягивать на кровати, чтобы Рей становился мокрым, скользким и невменяемым, чтобы забыл все слова на свете и мог только стонать его имя. Из его горячего красного рта это звучало всегда волшебно.

Рея хватило на несколько минут, прежде чем он судорожно задергался и, что-то невнятно промычав себе под нос, кончил вместе с Тренером.

Оба лежали вспотевшие, испачканные, запутавшиеся в разбросанной вокруг них одежде. Рей бестолково смотрел в потолок и все, что он в состоянии был услышать — стук своего сердца, бешено барабанящего внутри грудной клетки.

— Мне кажется, я тебя люблю.

Тренер очнулся первым, легко подхватив огромную тушу из мышц и наркоты, подтащил ближе к себе. Погладил светлую растрепанную макушку, пристроенную у себя на плече и не мог понять, что там у Рея в башке творилось последние сутки. Смит, счастливо дремлющий на его плече, только прижался сильнее, перекинув руку поперёк груди. Его тихое храпение заглушал мягкий шерстяной плед, заботливо накинутый Тренером.

Пора было выдвигаться на работу, но Колин решил задержаться и посидеть так ещё десять минут.


End file.
